Code: Stargate
by Mr. Mercenary
Summary: Code Lyoko Stargate SG1 Crossover: When A new student arrives at Kadic during the new semester, He eventually discovers that his new friends are keeping a dangerous secret. Too bad he already has one himself. Chapter 2 up. Read and Review
1. Introduction

**CODE: STARGATE**

**A Code Lyoko/Stargate SG-1 Crossover**

**By Matt Thomas**

He thought that he had a new chance to live life, make friends. He had a new foster family, and a new school. But little did Jack O'Neill Jr. know that his new friends at school were keeping a dangerous secret, a secret so dangerous it was even worse than the Goa'uld threat, a secret that could destroy Earth and all possibly all life in the galaxy.

And it would seem that he would have to tell them one of his own dangerous secrets as well.

**Of Further Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or Stargate, Also, for anyone who follows the Stargate series, the fourth episode of season six had produced a younger version of him, a clone of Jack O'Neill. This O'Neill in the story is that clone. I will try to be as true as possible to both series as I may have to compromise on certain things.**


	2. The New Kids

_I have finally begun to work on my next story. I'll try to work on my other stories Too, but it will seem, between school, homework, and a half-dozen other things, I'm quite strapped for time lately. However, I'll do my best._

**1: THE NEW KIDS**

**NOTE: I do NOT own Code Lyoko or Stargate SG-1.**

The sun had just barely risen over the horizon to the east, but already the young teenager with the hazel eyes and brown hair was wide awake, going through his regular morning exercises.

Through the hotel room's window, he could already make out the fine outline of the Paris skyline, just now coming into clarity, partially outlined by the lighting inside the buildings themselves.

The foster family that adopted him didn't know the truth about his past; they had more or less believed what his caseworker's records said. The truth was, he really didn't mind or care. He was just glad that he had a family.

Another thing about his new parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, was that they traveled around frequently. Though his 'Dad' had said that his current job would keep them here in Paris for the next four years, right through his senior year, He still had the feeling that it wasn't permanent. Then again, being an advisor to a major computer company, one tended to move around.

He also now had a 'sister'. Jeanne Granger wasn't what you'd call friendly. Though she was a bit annoying, she respected his privacy, somewhat. He also learned that she had had a younger brother, he had died when they were young.

The boy thought about these things among others as he quietly got ready for the one thing he and his sister had been anticipating for the past few weeks; School.

Kadic Junior High. The place at least sounded respectable. Either of two things were probably going to happen when he got there; He'd either make a few new friends, or become feared as a tough guy. Jeanne on the other hand didn't fit any particular stereotype, she could be popular, unpopular, even a geek. She certainly had the wardrobe to fit any role.

Finishing the last of his push-ups, he quietly left his bedroom and went into the living room of their new house, he had time to spend. The campus was just blocks away, a distance he could probably jog in minutes, or flat out run in even less time.

He had gotten some milk and a box ofcornflakes when he heard an all too familiar voice from behind him.

"Are you awake again this early? Go back to bed." Jeanne looked around. "What time is it by the way?"

"Six Thirty-five."

"You're not getting enough sleep you know, getting up this early."

"You only need six hours of sleep. If you're so concerned, practice what you preach and go back to sleep."

She slumped down into a dining room chair. "I can't, cuz you woke me up." She then got a good look at him. "You're already dressed too?"

"I guess I'm just exited that this is the First day for me."

Jeanne smirked. "You're just exited that you get to live there."

"Maybe," he said.

The blonde picked up the Kadic brochure that lay on the table. "You know there's two to a room at this place, no privacy. I don't even know who I'll be rooming with." She then glanced at the young man. "How about you, do you know who you'll be with?"

"Mom and Dad said they talked to the Principal. Apparently the guy I'm with is pretty smart. Some kind of computer geek, they said."

"Sounds like someone you'd pick on."

"That was our old school back in Colorado. I already told you, I've turned over a new leaf."

The boy had finished making his breakfast. He swirled the cornflakes around in the milk, the ripples reminded him of that great relic at the center of his secret past. A past he would, now that he thought about it again, have to keep a secret for the rest of his life. "You know, I think I'll just eat at school. You can judge a lot be the food a school serves."

Jeanne shrugged. Yeah, well at least you left your mark on the last school, you terror."

"Well those guys kept messing with you."

"you didn't have to break their arms, either."

He shrugged. "Those jerks had it coming to them."

The clock in the living room suddenly tolled. Seven a'clock. He hadn't realized how much time passed."I think we should leave earlier than we should today," He said to his foster sister. "So we can get aquainted with the place."

The girl got upfrom where she was sitting, and started walking back to her bedroom. "I guess you're right."

He poured out the soggy cereal in the sink, and turned on the TV for a few minutes. He had a bad feeling about what would happen that day.

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell is this place?" The boy cursed under his breath. 

"Give me that map, you can't even read it." Jeanne said to his foster brother.

"Fine, here." He glanced at his wristwatch. If we don't find it soon we'll be late for class."

"Whatever." She stuck her nose into the map, blinding herself to the rest of the world. "Now where is that-"

Just as they were reaching a street corner, a girl came running out of nowhere, arms full of books, and slammed into Jeanne, sending both of them to the sidewalk. Textbooks scattered to the pavement.

It took a moment for the boy to realize what happened. He immediately went for the girl on top of the pile, dressed completely in black. He then helped up his sister next, albeit shell-shocked and dazed.

"Are you okay?" he said to the girl. He noticed her Asian features, she probably wasn't a local.

"I'm fine. Though I can't say the same for your-"

"Sister," both He and Jeanne said in unison, though she was still pulling herself off the ground

"He then remembered their current objective. "Hey, by the way, do you know where KadicJunior Highis?"

"Yeah, I go there as a day student." The mystery girl looked at them. "Are you new?"

"Uh yeah," Jeanne said. "Resident students, or something like that."

"Well then, follow me, it's just the next block over."

A few minutes later they had arrived at the front gate of the school, students out and about. It would still be a good ten minutes before any bell rang. He and Jeanne had a bit of time to get acquainted with other students. He walked over to the girl that had walked them both over.

"Hey I'm afraid I didn't get your name back there," He said to her.

"The name's Yumi." That moment the name was called, a girl with pink hair calling it over by the main entrance. "Sorry, I gotta go, see ya later." The girl in blackran off to her friend.

"Hey, I'm going to try and find my dorm room, I guess I'll see you later," Jeanne called over to Him.

"Yeah, okay. Just don't get lost or killed or anything," He replied.

He wandered around for a few minutes before deciding he himself was hopelessly lost himself. He had somehow ended up on the school's sports field. He was about to do something he generally disliked, ask a teacher for help, when he ran into a couple of students exiting an unmarked door.

"Hey, you guys, know where the boys' dorms are?"

It took a moment to recognize what kind of building it was. Judging from the lack of windows and large rooftop vents, it was probably some kind of furnace. Judging from the building's age, maybe a boiler room.

The impression he got of the first kid was that he was laid back. He looked like some kind of pimp, being dressed out almost completely in purple. His friend, the boy thought, appeared to be more serious, although surprised that He was there.

The two looked stunned, as if He wasn't supposed to be on the field at that time. He probably shouldn't have been, since he jumped alocked gateor two to get into the soccer field.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or help me out?" He asked.

"There's an entrance at the other side of the field. We were heading back to class ourselves," the serious kid said.

He turned around, seeing the right door. "I'm just wandering around; this is my first day here."

They started to walk, all three of them, to the door at the far end of the field.

"Have you found out who you're rooming with yet?"

He thought for a moment. "No, though they said he was some major computer geek here. Know anyone who fits the description?"

The two boys exchanged nervous glances with each other, as if they didn't like what they just heard.

"Do you have the room number?" The serious one asked.

He dug around in his pocket for the slip of paper he had gotten from hisDad. "Uh, yeah, it's room 304, it think."

To His surprise, the two started to laugh. "Looks like you're that foreign exchange student Jeremy is having to room with," said the one in purple.

"That's his name?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of names, I didn't get yours," He said.

"I'm Ulrich. And this clown over here is Odd. What's your name, by the way?"

At that moment, they reached the double doors to the dorm.

The new kid placed his hand on the doorknob, about to turn it. He glanced over at his first two friends. "The name's Jack. Jack O'Neill, remember it."

_Well, that was a good chapter. Not a bad first one in my opinion._


End file.
